Fyre's Halloween SpookTacular!
by Forever Fyre
Summary: "Fyre, why do I always have to be the sidekick?" Fyre and Panakin's Trick-or-Treating turns into an epic battle! Not really, but the Avatar characters celebrate Halloween in an...interesting way. Read if you're bored and want to laugh or something. CLICK


**Author's Note: I'm late, I know. But this was fun to write ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a bag of Halloween Candy**

**Fyre's Halloween Spook-tacular!**

"Fyre, why do I always have to be the sidekick?"

Fyre, hands on her hips in a superhero pose, looked up at the sky. "Supergirl has no idea what you're talking about, fellow keeper of good in the world." She took a deep breath, huffing out her chest like the superheroes do to show off their muscles.

Panakin rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. Baseball player, the bat; Cat, Dog; Jedi, Padme; Hippie, other hippy. Now it's Supergirl and Robin." She scowled, tugging furiously at her green tights. Her black mask twitched with her nose.

"Supergirl told you that you could have been the Joker or the Penguin," Fyre said, her superhero voice getting more annoying with each step.

Panakin gritted her teeth. "Yeah, but I didn't wanna be Mark Hamill again. I mean, I've already been as Ozai and Luke Skywalker. And the Penguin would be cool, except I don't wanna go as an Old Fat guy again. Why couldn't we have done Tinkerbell?"

"Supergirl didn't want..."

"Supergirl can shut her mouth."

The twins stepped up to the door to the FFN warehouse. Fyre looked around for guards in the large warehouse, before kicking the door with all her might. There was a loud _CREEK_, and then the door stayed exactly where it started.

"Oh for crying out loud, can Supergirl not use a knob?" Panakin yelled, pushing her super-sister out of the way and turning the knob harshly. The door flew open and Panakin grabbed her sister, thrusting her inside. "We are getting way too old for trick-or-treating."

"Yes, but what else are we going to do on Halloween? Go to a...haunted house?" Fyre shuddered, walking into the warm warehouse. It was a definite break from the freezing cold October night. The room was lighted well, compared to outside, which was dark and ominous.

Panakin smirked. "Supergirl's afraid of haunted houses?"

"Supergirl is afraid of the creepy clowns' yellow teeth," Fyre retorted, holding up her hand in a 'hang-on-a-second' pose. "You know how their teeth got that way, right? Yellow food, man. It creeps the be-goobers out of me." She shuddered again, looking like she had seen a ghost.

"The yellow food doesn't make their teeth turn yellow. It's not brushing enough." Panakin said all matter-of-factly.

Fyre yawned. "Whatever you say," She froze. "Hey, where's..."

A certain sparkly vampire stepped into the twins' path. Fyre nearly ran into him, stumbling and looking up at him with a look of murder in her eye. Then she noticed it was Edward Cullen, which made the look of murder increase. "Hey, look; it's Ed-weird!" Fyre called, rolling her eyes.

Panakin smirked. "Hey, Eddie!" She said, smiling a bit too cheerily. Edward backed up a step. "Did you get my e-mail? Or my phone calls? Or my text? Or when I went to your house and sat outside watching you?"

Edward looked a bit horrified. "Uh-huh. You sound like that one fangirl...Panafin or whatever. Hey, aren't you supposed to be a guy?" He asked. Panakin had a facepalm moment, realizing Edward the Smart thought she was Robin

"Edward, it's us." Fyre said, ripping her sister's mask off. Panakin yelped in surprise, before punching her sister in the arm. Fyre swatted her with the mask. "We're here for the Avatar Halloween party." Fyre sighed.

Edward stared at her. "How'd you find out about that?" he asked, puzzled. He then decided it was a stupid question. "They're in the warehouse, just don't let Mike and Bryan see you; you remember last time, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fyre nodded slowly, smirking. "That was really fun; but if you fell for the whole 'Supergirl and Robin' thing, they probably will." She said, tugging her cape. Edward nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact he didn't figure out that the Twins were not superheroes.

Fyre and Panakin walked towards the Avatar Warehouse, leaving Edward behind. Opening the door, the twins saw no characters wandering about reading scripts or mumbling about how they hate fanfictions. Instead, they heard incredibly loud evil laughter, and immediately ran to that room.

They opened the door and Panakin instantly attacked, lunging on her opponent's back. The man screamed, throwing her to the ground. He stared in horror at her. "Why so serious?" he asked, adjusting his purple coat.

Yes, it was Ozai, and yes, his hair was green, his skin pale, and his lips red.

Fyre raised an eyebrow. "That's disturbing on so many levels." She muttered. Then she noticed Zuko in a Justin Bieber outfit, and died of laughter. Zuko simply glared, muttering about stupid sisters. Azula – dressed as Emily Elisabeth from Clifford – smirked evilly.

Panakin got up from her laughter spree. "Okay...okay...I'm guessing Katara is..."

"...Tinkerbell?" Katara answered from the couch that was located in the corner of the room. Fyre and Panakin turned simultaneously – they're twins like that – and immediately fell over each other laughing. "What?" Katara asked, frowning.

Fyre giggled. "It's just...Zuko looks a lot like Jesse McCartney right now...and Tinkerbell and that one guy fairy voiced by Jesse McCartney like each other..." She trailed off laughing, but Katara did understand one more word; "Zutara!"

The laughter continued when they noticed Sokka dressed as Dev Patel.

And the laughter stopped when they noticed Mai and Ty Lee in Panakin and Fyre costumes, respectively.

Ty Lee shuddered. "It was the scariest thing I could think of...and I really freaked out Mike and Bryan earlier. Something about a restraining order?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked down at her peace sign t-shirt. "Does it do me justice?"

Fyre shook her head quickly. Panakin was still staring in awe at Mai. "What? Ty and I were keeping up a theme, plus the fact that you have that cool wardrobe going on, with the blue shirts and the ponytails and the tennis shoes...I've also been trying to master the run-on sentences but I don't think I'm doing very good, what do you think?"

Panakin blinked, then wandered away.

The next person the twins noticed was Aang, dressed as a Punk-Rocker, with the spikes and leather and skulls and all that good stuff. He even was wearing a crazy-colored wig to top off the outfit. The most disturbing part was that Aang is a vegetarian.

They turned to the small group lounging on the floor, which included Suki, who was wearing a hippy costume, complete with John Lennon glasses. Toph was wearing one of those man-riding-ostrich costumes. Azulon was wearing a Darth Vader suit. Iroh was...disturbingly Princess Leia.

"Uhhhh..." Panakin asked, staring at Ozai, Azulon, and Iroh.

Iroh sighed. "It's a theme." He muttered, glaring at his brother. Ozai smirked, stroking his green beard evilly. "I still don't understand why Ursa couldn't be Leia!" He called to his brother.

Ursa, sitting unhappily in the corner, called back to him. "Ursa's too busy being Yoda!" She cried, pointing to her green pointed ears for emphasis. Everyone began to chuckle or giggle, forcing Ursa to hide her head in her arms. "Where did I go wrong? My son's Justin Bieber, my daughter has a giant red dog, and I'm green?" She asked thin air.

Panakin smiled. This was going to be a fun party.

"Alright, dudes and dude-girls," Aang called across the room. Every character turned from crying to look at him. "Now we're soooo gonna play Character Truth or Dare!" He yelled, plopping down on the couch next to Tinker-Tara.

"Character Truth or Dare?" Fyre asked the Joker.

Ozai sighed. "It's just like Truth or Dare, except you answer as whatever character you're dressed as instead of yourself."

"Fun!" Fyre cried, plopping down on a beanbag chair. Her sister plopped down next to her. "I'll take the first question!" She cried. She then noticed Mike and Bryan off in the corner of the room, looking right at her. "Me, Supergirl, who is here for a cross-over!" She concluded. Bryan nodded, turning back to the punch bowl. He was Dracula; Mike was Frankenstein. M. Night Shamabamalamalabalon was probably a mummy, but he wasn't invited.

"Alright," Emily Elisabeth said. "What is your greatest fear?"

"KRYPTONITE!" She cried, her arms in the air for emphasis. Azula chuckled slightly at how fast Fyre answered the question.

Fyre turned to Panakin, who was adjusting her black mask so no one could see her eyes. "ROBIN!" Fyre shrieked directly into her twins' ear. Panakin jumped, then slapped Fyre with a book. A random book. "What power do you wish you had?"

"Superspeed." She answered simply. "Oh, and I'm not really a guy; that's just how I'm portrayed on TV." She said quickly. "Um, Just a Beaver?" Zuko turned to her, annoyance evident under his blonde hair. "Why are you dating Selena Gomez?"

"Nuh-uh." Fyre-Lee called. "We broke up."

"Uh-huh," Zuko said, staring in horror at her. "Um, well she's a good singer, and I guess she's kinda pretty...maybe. Um, but since we now...are broken up...I guess then I wrote a song for her? Who wants me to sing..."

"No!"

Zuko turned to Mai. "Uh, why do you talk in run-on sentences?"

Mai-Akin took a deep breath. "Well actually a lot of people think I talk in run-on sentences but I really don't I just like to talk a lot and I talk quickly so it sounds like a run-on sentence, well actually one time I did do a run-on sentence on sticks that was really fun because Fyre was interviewing me and I had a stick in my hand and then I started beating her with it and then I ate a chicken leg which is called a drumstick and then we played Rock Band and I played the drums, and I was like 'Hey, more sticks!' because sticks are awesome like that, and did I ever mention that Twilight is AMAZING with all the romance and the drama and the action and the vampires and there's actually a plot despite what my insane little sister Fyre thinks – I don't know why I call her my little sister I mean we're twins so I should just call her my sister but I guess I'm older than her or something but I really don't know what's going on right now because I like randomness and food, all kinds of food, even vegetables, no I take that back I hate vegetables especially broccoli, which is gross by the way, because it looks like a little tree and I guess this is a run-on sentence but I don't care because I'm CRAZY!"

She did that all monotone, by the way.

Ty Lee blinked. "Um, Joker, why are you...not so serious?"

Ozai laughed evilly, then ran around in circles chasing Robin the Female.

"FYRE!" She shrieked. Fyre and Ty Lee piped up. "WHY ARE YOU INSANE?"

Ty Lee smirked somewhat evilly, though it was hard to tell on her since she's not evil at all. "Did you not just hear my big sister speak? She drove me to it, yo. I...like peace signs and writing, and sometimes the Black Eyed Peas, but only when I'm drinking Cherry Dr. Pepper."

Next up was Princess Iroh, and Ursa was giving the question. "What's with the hair?"

"What, you like it?" Iroh asked, patting the braid-bun thingies. Ursa nodded, smiling. "Well actually they're very easy to do, you just braid your hair, and then you pin it up with a bunch of bobby-pins. It could come in handy - the hair out of your face – in a battle at the Deathstar."

Everyone stared in horror.

Iroh turned to Katara. "How does it feel to fly?"

"It feels like a magical rainbow flowing through thy hair and like butterflies are eating your face." She answered monotone-like. She shifted her shoulder blades, causing her fake wings to 'flap'. She smirked at the look of amazement from Ozai.

Ty Lee turned to Aang. "Why are you a punk rocker?"

Aang smirked and nodded his head, avoiding the question.

Katara smirked at her boyfriend. "Nice one, silent Aang." She said, patting his colorful hair and running a hand over a spike on his rocker glove. "Alright, Emily Elisabeth," She called to Azula, who was staring in horror at her father. "What's with the giant dog?"

"Look, I don't know, he just is part Bison, okay?" Azula snapped. She turned back to her family. "I am so glad I didn't have to be a Wookie."

Panakin smirked. "Yep, ever realize my name came from Star Wars? Padme and Anakin? Panakin?"

Mike and Bryan spun around. "I KNEW IT!" Mike called. He was then handed five dollars from Bryan. By that time the twins were gone, far away at the Twilight Warehouse, wreaking havoc. It was hilarious.

"Look, I don't know why I sparkle," Edward answered his question. "I just...do. Ask Ms. Meyer! She'd know!"

Panakin sighed. "We already asked; she had no idea."

And thus, this Halloween, Fyre and Panakin got little candy, yet they did get to See Justin Zuko perform live.

**Author's note: Fail of an ending, no? Anyways, how'd y'all like the costume choices? I had the idea that Hakoda was Willy Wonka...what do ya think? Hope you enjoyed Princess Iroh; Fyre's out!**


End file.
